


Say Something, Please

by Cantthinkifname



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt and comfort, Multi, Multiple Endings, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Insert, Songfic, deep thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantthinkifname/pseuds/Cantthinkifname
Summary: You don't understand why. You don't understand why your relationship is over. You don't know what you did wrong. You don't know why he wants to end the relationship after 4 years. You don't want your relationship to end. You love him, but you don't want to lose him. All you want, is him to tell you is why.





	1. Chapter One

  
  ** _Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

* * *

   
 Your heart dropped, seeing at your boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, with tears in your eyes. "W-What...?" You choked out, feeling a lump from in your throat. Why did he say that? Why is he ending your relationship with him? What did you do wrong? What are you doing wrong? Is it you or him?

 "I'm breaking up with you, [Name]-chan." Oikawa said, a small smile on his face and he looked down. Why are you ending our relationship? Why are you ending things between us? "Goodbye, [Name]." You watched Oikawa walk away from you, wearing his volleyball jacket and tears rolled down your cheeks. Why are you leaving me? Why did you smile when you said that? Why are you  _hurting_ me?

 You open your mouth to say something, but nothing came out besides a choked sobbed. You didn't realize you held out your hand and you brought your reached out hand to your chest. Is it because you're in different schools? Did he not trust you enough? You hugged yourself, falling to the ground and hunching over, letting out sobs and cries.  _'Why are you leaving me after 4 years?'_ You thought, holding your shaking shoulders and gritting your teeth. 

 You and Oikawa started dating in your last year in junior, both of you ended up going to different high schools, but that didn't effect your relationship. He always come over or pick you up, both of you walking to either yours or his house and just watching movies and cuddling on the couch. Did he stop loving you?

  A gasp left your lips, your eyes widening in realization and more tears rolled down your cheeks excessively. You felt your heart break into little pieces, you covered your mouth with your hand to hold in your cries, but that resulted in you biting your lip too deep and causing blood to come out. Maybe  _that's_  why he broke up with you? Maybe he's gotten tired of seeing you, being with you, kissing and hugging you? Why  _does_ it hurt so much to have the one you love hurt you like this? Why are there so many thoughts going through your mind? 

 A male student turned a corner, seeing a girl with [Hair Length] [Hair Color] hair and a uniform that's not from Aobajousai's, but from Karasuno. The male's eyes widen, recognizing the female student and he walked towards her, crouching down. The male placed a hand on her back, hearing her sobs and the girl turned around. 

  "Iwa?" The girl asked, staring up at Iwaizumi Hajime and the boy frowned. The girl's eyes are red and puffy, cheeks stained with salty tears and her bangs slightly messed up. 

 "I'm here, [Name]," Iwaizumi whispered, opening his arms for the 3rd year student. [Name] didn't hesitate, she jumped into his arms and clutched onto his volleyball jacket. He's the only one that will let [Name] call him by Iwa, but not the -chan to it. Iwaizumi never seen this side of her, he knows why she's like that and there's only reason why she's a crying mess at the moment. "I'm sorry, [Name]."  


 

 

* * *

 

 _ **I'll be the one if you want me to**_    


* * *

   
 

 

You hugged your pillow to your chest, curling up and letting the tears fall. Your bedroom dark and cold, but you couldn't feel the coldness of your room. You just couldn't feel... Well, nothing. You didn't go to school for three days, one of your friends from the volleyball club had to bring your homework to your home. All you want is to just disappear, be by yourself and leave yourself to your thoughts. Did Oikawa send any signs or signals that he wanted to break up with you? You don't remember, he acted normally like he usually does. Perhaps, there's someone else that you didn't know. Oh, that hurts even  _more._

 You did your job good. Always giving him support, making his gloomy days brighter and more joyful. Watching him during his practice and even official games. Comforting him when he lost to Ushijima and giving him lots of attention on those days. Helping him with his studies even though both of you would distract each other. You made him home meals for him. When he fell asleep and he'd place his head in your lap, you'd run your hand through his brown locks and see a smile on his face. 

 Your dates with were normal. Going on walks and watching the sunset from either the park or from a hill he found. Going into the town and walking around, looking at the shops and going insides ice cream shops. Going to the volleyball courts, Oikawa teaching you how to play as a setter and watching Oikawa serve the ball to the other side of the court. Or just staying home at either yours or his house, watching movies together that ranged from any genre and cuddling with each other.

 His small surprises like showing up at your school, sending you selfies of the scenery or of himself. Giving you small gifts like animals plushies that you like. He'd sometimes give you roses and tell you cheesy poems he'd made himself about you. He was so affectionate with you, giving you hugs and kisses randomly. 

 When he'd get jealous, it was cute. He'd have his arm over your shoulders, glaring at the person with so much hatred until the person left. After the person left, Oikawa would pout and complain about that person being too close to you for his likening, but he's arm would never leave your shoulder. Oikawa especially didn't like Kuroo because Kuroo would continue pressing Oikawa's buttons just for fun.

 You heard someone knock on the front door, you sighed and knew you had to get the door since your mother isn't home. You got up from your bed, wiping your eyes and walking towards your door. You opened your door, stepping into the living room and to the front door. You heard multiple voices behind the door, knowing already who's at the door and you opened the door, revealing the whole Karasuno's males' volleyball team. 

 "[Name]-chan!" Nishnoya and Tanaka pouted, seeing your face and the whole team glanced at each other. 

"H-Hey guys, come in," you whispered, stepping aside to let the whole team in. The team walked inside, sitting on the couch or either the floor. The three 3rd years taking your couch while the 1st and 2nd years sat on the floor around the table. 

 The 2nd and 3rd years never seen you like this, eyes puffy and red, your beautiful hair a mess with your cheeks stained with tears. This sight is new to the 1st years even Kageyama since he knew you in junior high, but like everyone else, they'd always seen the happy, bright, and optimistic [Name].

  You sit down in the front of the table, facing everyone as they stared at you with sympathy in their eyes and Nishnoya, who's sitting next to you, wraps his arms around you and holds you close. You couldn't hold it anymore, you sobbed loudly and cried into his chest, clutching his white shirt in your hands. 

 "We're here for you, [Name]-chan," Nishnoya said, everyone letting out a  _'yeah'_  in an agreement way. You nodded your head, feeling Nishnoya rub your head to your back in a soothing way.   
  


  


* * *

  
  
_**Anywhere I would've followed you** _  


* * *

  
  
  
  
 You returned to school, your classmates have been annoying you with questions of why you weren't here. All you said was that you got sick and they left it alone after that. You packed up your stuff, all the students in your class already left and you're the last one in your class. Usually after the bell rang, you'd go to Oikawa's school and watch him practice, but you're not dating him anymore. You walked out your class, your footsteps heavy and slow as you pondered about life.

 You made it to your school gates, seeing that familiar black bedhead hair and almost cat like eyes. You stared up at him, standing in front of Kuroo Tetsurou and he opened his arms for you. You wrapped your arms around his waist, digging your face in his chest and he rubbed your back. You heard him let out a big sigh, feeling the sigh leave his chest and you stared up at him. "How'd you get here?" You asked, Kuroo smiled and wiped the tear that ran down your cheek with his thumb.

 "I decided to visit you, [Name]-chan. I can't visit one of my favorite people?" Kuroo asked, letting out a small chuckle. You've known Kuroo in your childhood, you'd use to live in Tokyo, but your mother wanted to move back to her hometown and you followed her, leaving your two best friends behind.   


"You ditched school for me?" You asked, your eyes widening a little and Kuroo flashed you a cheekily smile, making your heart race a little. "B-But what about school, Tetsu! You're in advance classes!" 

 "I can catch up on the next day," Kuroo said, shrugging his shoulders and he tighten his arms around you. "Let's go for a walk, catch up with each other." You nodded your head, letting Kuroo take your hand and Kuroo walked away from the school while holding your hand. 

 A faint smile spread across your face as you walked next to Kuroo as he held your hand, him talking about volleyball or school classes. Sometimes, Oikawa would do that. Walk with you as you two went on a date and he'd just rant about anything that came across his mind and you'd smile through the whole thing. You'd even space out as you'd stare at him with a lovingly smile on your face. 

 "So, what do you want to do?" Kuroo asked, you snapped out your daze as you realized that you're staring at him and standing in the park. Kuroo smirked, leaning down until you felt his breath against your lips and you blushed.  “Thinkin' about me, huh, [Name]-chan?" 

 “H-Huh! No!" You yelled, leaning back with a heavy blush on your face and Kuroo laughed, pulling away from you. You notice movement behind Kuroo from a different pathway. Your eyes widen, your mouth agape as you notice those familiar brown locks that you'd run your hands through. You felt tears rise to your eyes, seeing Oikawa with a girl and he flashed her a smile, holding the girl's hand. 

 Kuroo wondered why you're looking somewhere else and he looked over his shoulder, seeing Oikawa with a different girl. Kuroo glared at them, gritting his teeth and he turned his head towards you, seeing the tears in your eyes. Kuroo wrapped his arms around you, holding you close and making sure you can't see them. You gripped Kuroo's black shirt in your hands, letting out quiet sobs and hiccups into his chest while Kuroo rubbed your back. 

 Oikawa already moved on? Is that girl the reason why Oikawa wanted to break up with you? To be with that girl? Guess you did do a bad job of being Oikawa's girlfriend if he moved already. Maybe Oikawa was annoyed at how you'd follow him around? Maybe because of your cooking? Maybe-

 "Don't pay attention to him anymore, [Name]," Kuroo stated, dropping the -chan from your name and you looked up at Kuroo. "You don't need him. You have Kenma, Bokuto, Akaashi, and me plus Karasuno's volleyball team now." You nodded your head, letting tears roll down your cheeks and Kuroo wiped the tears away with his thumb once again. "You're not alone, just know that." You nodded your head once more, feeling Kuroo's lips on your forehead and Kuroo let his lips linger there for a little while.   
  


* * *

 

  
  _ **Say something, I'm giving up on you**_  


* * *

  
  
  
  
 Maybe it was the stupid arguments that messed up your relationship. The fighting over silly things, just wanting to mess with him. Or maybe it was how'd you be so caught up in the games you'd play, that you'd neglect Oikawa. Or maybe it was the trust, maybe he didn't like it how you'd be with Nishnoya, Asashi, Sugawara, Tanaka, and Daichi. You know that Oikawa doesn't really like Kageyama already, but you're friends with the black haired boy already before you started dating Oikawa. What if it was because of your harsh scolding when you'd tell Oikawa that he shouldn't be overworking himself because of his knee. 

 It couldn't be because Iwaizumi always kicks or hits Oikawa. So, it has to be something that he didn't like about you, but loves about that one girl. You knew Oikawa's popular with girls and everything, but you didn't expect him to move on so fast like you were nothing to him. Like your relationship of 4 years nothing to him. Like you're entire being and existence being nothing to him. Like those moments and memories you had with him were nothing to him. Like-

 "Oi, stop thinking so much," Kuroo growled, flicking your forehead and you groaned, rubbing the spot he flicked. Kuroo glared at you, sitting on your floor in your room while you laid on your bed. After seeing Oikawa with that girl in the park, both you and Kuroo went back to your place. "Show me that new game you got instead of thinking so much." 

 You nodded your head, getting up from your bed and turning on your TV, changing it to the [Game Console]. Kuroo sat on your bed, his back leaning against the wall with his legs over the edge of your bed. You grabbed the control, walking back over and you were going to sit on your bed, but Kuroo wrapped his arms around you and pulled you onto the bed. You sat between his legs, your chest against his back and his arms around you from behind. 

 You're used to Kuroo's cuddly moments with the hugs and being near you. He's been like that since you two were kids, but your closeness always angered Oikawa somehow even though you told Oikawa that you're just friends with Kuroo. Kuroo crossed his legs, having your laid out legs over his crossed ones and he rested his chin on top of your head.

 As you played the game and explained everything about the game to Kuroo, his mind was somewhere else. He's just glad he got you stop thinking about Oikawa and the things you'd wondered what you did wrong. He hates seeing you so... Broken and sad. It hurts him physically and emotionally that he can't do anything besides getting you to stop thinking about Oikawa. If only Kuroo would have gotten to you first instead of Oikawa.  


 

 


	2. Chapter Two

_**And I am feeling so small** _

* * *

 

 

   
 You went to the practice match against Aoba Johsai and you wished you didn't show up. Watching and seeing Oikawa interact with a different girl crumbled you, breaking your heart even more. Once the match started, the girl cheered loudly for Oikawa and he flashed her a smile that he showed to you once. Every time Oikawa would serve and score a point, he'd flash the girl with a wink or a smile, like he used to do with you. Who knew, seeing the person you love do their antics that you adore and show them to a person that's not, would hurt you?

  After the match, you stood outside the boys' locker room, all the players from Aoba Johsai flashing you a smile or a wave, even Iwaizumi patted your head and continued his way. You wanted to speak to Oikawa, talk to him and just ask him why. Why he wanted to end the relationship. Why he doesn't love you anymore after 4 years. You heard footsteps coming from the locker room, you turned your head to see Oikawa walk out with a smile on his face. 

 "T-Oikawa," you said, you corrected yourself from calling him by his first name, catching the boy's attention and his eyes widen in a fraction. His mouth left agape, staring at you with slightly widen eyes and he had to stop himself from wrapping his arms around you. 

 "[Last Name]-chan," Oikawa whispered, turning his body towards you. Ouch, that  _hurt._  He stopped calling you [Name]-chan or [Nick Name]-chan. 

 "Why did you break up with me?" You asked, tears rising to your eyes and you heard someone yell out Oikawa's name.

 You looked over your shoulder, seeing the girl that's currently Oikawa's girlfriend. You watched the girl jump on Oikawa, wrapping her arms around him and pecking his cheek. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you forced yourself to look away from the couple. 

 "Do I need to answer that question?" Oikawa asked, smirking at you and his arm around the girl's waist. Your eyes widen, fearing to hear the words Oikawa's gonna say about you. "There's more fish in the sea, haven't you heard that phrase? I got tired of our relationship." 

 The words struck through your heart,  _almost_ hear your heart break into tinier pieces. You bit your lip, tears rolling down your cheeks and you stepped back. You looked down, walking away from the couple and keeping your head down. Guess all those thoughts running through your mind are true. He did get tired of the relationship. Of you. Of all those moments and memories you'd share with him. You glanced over your shoulder, seeing him walk away with the girl under his arm. You closed your eyes tightly, wishing the image of them disappeared from your mind, but it's burned inside your mind. 

 You let out a small yelp, hitting a hard chest and you stepped back, looking up to see Sugawara with his eyebrows scrunched. You looked to the side, not wanting to meet his gaze and Sugawara sighed, wrapping his arms around you. You wrapped your arms around his waist, burying your face in his chest and letting the tears run freely down your cheeks and escaping your eyes. Sugawara rubbed your back, holding the back of your head and he closed his eyes. 

 He wished he could have stepped in before you heard too much from Oikawa. He wanted you to be back to your old self like everyone else wished. He wished the break in your heart would come back together. He wish someone that wasn't like Oikawa would fill your heart and wouldn't just toss you to the side like that. 

 You felt so small, hearing those words from Oikawa made you question about you, him, and life altogether. Did Oikawa look at other girls while you two were on dates? Why couldn't you have notice these things if he did? What was it?!  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
_**It was over my head** _

* * *

 

  
    
 Oikawa did seem happy in the relationship, right? He always flashed you those amazing smiles, hugging you, and complimenting you. He was protective of you because of how careless and reckless you'd get. You grabbed your pillow, screaming loudly into the pillow and gripping the pillow tightly in your arms. You never thought you'd lose him. You never thought he'd slip from you. You never thought without him, you are nothing anymore.   
 

 Why does _everything_ hurt? Why does him not _being with you_ hurt? Why does it hurt when he _tossed you_ to the side? Why does it hurt when the _relationship of 4 years_ are **_nothing_** to him! Why does it hurt that _you're lost_ without him! Why does it hurt that _you've lost_ the love of your life! Why does it hurt that all those memories and moments are _nothing_  to him!  _ **Why does it hurt when you drag the blade against your wrists?!  
**_

You snapped back into reality, dropping the knife from your hands and hearing the blade hit the cold floor. Your knees buckled, seeing the red liquid on your wrist and your fingers trembled. Your eyes widen, seeing the trail of blood roll down your forearm and you dropped to your knees. No one is at your house, you're all by yourself. You don't remember getting off your bed, getting out your room and picking up the knife. 

 You let out small scream, the knocking on the front door scaring you and your eyes widen, hearing Kuroo's voice on the other side. He sounded shocked, his knocks on the door turned to rapid pounds and he called out your name. He sounded desperate, wanting to hear back a response from you or anything indicating him that you're fine, but you're not fine. 

 "T-Tetsu?" You asked, the knocks on the door stopped and you heard the front door open.

 Welp, you forgot to lock the door. Kuroo looked around, he glanced around in the living room and he turned his head towards the kitchen, his eyes widening. Kuroo's eyes flickered between your [Eye Color] eyes to the cuts on your wrist.  
 

 "Dammit [Name]!" Kuroo hissed, walking towards you and putting his hand on the other side of your forearm, not wanting to hurt you enough. "Why would you do this to yourself?!" Kuroo glared up at you, seeing the tears in your eyes and you looked down, finding the ground more interesting than explaining yourself. "Answer me, [Name]! Why did you do this to yourself!" 

 "Because everything hurts, Kuroo! No matter how much I try, he always ends up in my mind! No matter how hard I try, I keep picturing him with other girls! I was  _nothing_  to him! He made me feel like trash after what he said to me!" You screamed, glaring at Kuroo and yanking your arm away from him. "He didn't even call me by my nickname when I addressed him! I felt like a stranger to him! I felt so small compared to him! I felt like I'm nothing anymore!" 

 "Don't you dare say that, [Name]!" Kuroo growled, grabbing you by your shoulders and staring at you with so much intensity in his eyes. "You're not nothing. You're _something_! You're a daughter, a friend, a best friend, a childhood friend, a love interest!" Kuroo wrapped his arms around you, holding you close and you blushed, your eyes widening. "You have so many people besides that trash who deeply care and love you, [Name]-chan."

 Silence grew between you and Kuroo, you winced when you felt a stinging pain on your wrist and Kuroo noticed. He let out a sigh, grabbing your hand and leading you to your couch. He let you sit down as he disappeared into the hall. You looked down at your wrist, knowing the width of the cuts aren't that large or big, the length is. Kuroo's words made you fell slightly better and a small smile spread across your face.

 "What are you smiling for, [Name]-chan? Oh! Are you a masochist?" Kuroo asked, sitting down next to you with a towel hanging on his arm with, a dark purple bottle, and gauze. You blushed, shaking your head and Kuroo chuckled, bringing your damage arm towards him. 

 "What's the purple bottle for?" You asked, seeing how Kuroo placed the towel on his leg and he placed your arm on his leg, under the towel. 

 "For cleaning the cuts. Making sure it doesn't get infected," Kuroo stated, grabbing a cloth and taking the cap off the bottle. 

 Kuroo's could be nurse, he's very smart when it comes to injuries plus he's in advance classes too. You stared at his face, seeing him mouth something and all of a sudden, you felt excruciating pain on your wrist. You let out a loud shriek, your eyes widening.

 "I told you it's gonna hurt!" 

 Oh, that's what he said to you.  
  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
_**I know nothing at all** _   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
 You wore the gauze wrapping around your wrist. You were thankful to Kuroo for him treating your wrist because whenever a classmate would grab or touch your wrist, it would cause the pain to rise up more than that you're feeling from it already. Currently, you're on your way to the gym to be with the volleyball team and you're kind of late because you wanted some alone time for a little bit. 

 You stepped outside, seeing Iwaizumi with his back against the wall and his hands in his pockets. You walked over to him, he looked up and a small smile spread across your face.

 "What are you doing here, Iwa?" You asked, holding your hands behind your back so he wouldn't see the wrappings on your wrist.

 “There's no practice today and I just wanted to know how you are after... well, you know," Iwaizumi said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand and you nodded your head. "Wanna go anywhere?" 

 "Yuu and Ryuu are going to walk me home today since the team are taking turns on walking me home. You don't mind staying here?" You asked, staring up at the 3rd year, volleyball ace boy. 

 "That's alright," Iwaizumi mumbled, flashing you a smile and you nodded your head. You walked away from the gym, not wanting any of the boys to interrupt you and Iwaizumi and you sat on a bench table, letting Iwaizumi sitting on the actual seat.

 "How are you holding up?" 

 "Not that good, I guess, but I don't really know. The team is helping me, sometimes keeping me company at home and Kuroo would come over on the weekends. It's just... hard because Tooru said that he got tired of the relationship. That was like a stab in the heart, you know," you said, letting out a bitter laugh.

 That's what Oikawa told you. Iwaizumi wanted to let out a sarcastic laugh because he knew that idiot never got tired in the relationship with you. That idiot never stopped talking about how great and amazing you are, how good your cooking is and how long he could ramble about you endlessly.

 "I've seen him with two girls already. I didn't think he thought our relationship was nothing to him and all those memories were nothing to him. It hurt, a lot more than I thought it would. I love him, I still do, but I guess I have to get over him soon," you said, looking down at the ground and Iwaizumi gritted his teeth in annoyance. "It'll take time, of course, but I think I can manage." 

 Iwaizumi wish he could smack some sense into Oikawa. Iwaizumi knows why Oikawa did that and Iwaizumi wish he could have talked, more like beat, more sense into Oikawa about his decision in ending yours and his relationship. Personally, Iwaizumi thinks that was Oikawa's stupidest decision in his life. Iwaizumi has a feeling that a certain someone already stepped in and is trying to change your feelings. Iwaizumi wish he could tell you why Oikawa broke up with you, why Oikawa's pushing you away, but Iwaizumi knew to keep his mouth shut and to let Oikawa, himself tell you. 

 "I guess the whole relationship, I knew nothing of him the whole time," you sighed, leaning your elbows on your knees and resting your face in hands. 

  Iwaizumi looked at you, noticing the wrappings on your arm and he pointed at your wrist. "What happened to your arm?" 

 "Oh, I, uh didn't realize that I cut myself, multiple times actually," you said, looking at your wrist and Iwaizumi's eyes widen. "I didn't need stitches thought. Tetsu cleaned it and wrapped it for me. He's been looking after me and I'm really happy he is." 

 Iwaizumi knows you're childhood friends with that bedhead captain, but if Oikawa doesn't hurry, Oikawa will lose you forever. Even Oikawa doesn't know what you're going through after he broke up with you. If only you two would see how the breakup is affecting you and Oikawa. Both of you know nothing at all from each other.  
  



	3. Chapter Three

  _ **And I will stumble and fall**_

* * *

  
  
  
  
  You sat on Kenma's chair, playing a computer game called Undertale while Kenma sat on his bed with his gameboy in his hands and staring intently at the game console. You let out a small laugh, wiping the tears that are falling freely from your eyes and Kenma looked up at his game to stare at you. Seeing you cry made Kenma feel uncomfortable, not knowing how to comfort you and he decided to speak up. "[Name]?" 

 "Y-Yeah?" You asked, wiping your tears away with the sleeves of your sweater and sniffling.

 "Are you okay?" Kenma asked, knowing it's very stupid asking someone if they're okay, but it's just what humans do. 

 "Of course! I made mistakes in the relationship, but you know what? Life is just a learning experience, right?" You asked, turning your head towards Kenma and his eyes widen. Kenma never seen this new expression. Your cheeks stained with tears still running freely down your cheeks and a closed smile with your head tilted to the side. Kenma nodded his head, you let you a small laugh. "Well, I guess I'm still learning then." 

 "[Name]?"

 "Yeah, Kenma?" 

 "You just died to Undyne..." 

 "No!! It took me forever to get that far!!" You whined, slamming your head on the desk after seeing the screen saying  _'Game over!'_  and Kenma let out small chuckle. You lost count of how many times you lost to Undyne and you're playing the pacifist route too. You couldn't handle doing the Genocide route, it would hurt your little heart even more.

 "Why is Undyne so difficult?" 

 "You're supposed to go to the Hotlands, [Name]. Besides, Sans is the hardest to kill," Kenma said, flashing you a small smile then he returned to his game. That's right, Kenma played all the routes and he played the Genocide route when you were over his house, you wished he didn't though. "Forget about the fight and get to the Hotlands." 

 You nodded your head, pressing the  _'Continue'_  button and you heard the door open of Kenma's room. You didn't bother looking, already knowing that it's Kuroo because he came over once you told him that you're hanging out with Kenma. Kuroo looked over your shoulder, leaning against the chair and watching the character, Frisk, run away from Undyne. 

 You got up early to catch a bus/train to Tokyo and you're lucky you did, but you woke up Kenma really early  when you showed up. He was confused at first, but remembered that you're coming over to his house to hangout for the day. Plus you didn't want Kuroo to keep wasting his money on the fee of taking the bus/train to Miyagi Prefecture, Torono Town.

 "What did you name your character, [Name]-chan?" Kuroo asked, watching the character give a cup of water to Undyne in the Hotlands. You blushed, only you and Kenma knew the name you gave the character, and you didn't want Kuroo to know because he'll tease you about it. "Did you give the character a name?" You nodded your head, your blush deepening and Kuroo raised an eyebrow, a sly smirk on his face. "Then, what is it?"

 "Tetsu..." You whispered, feeling a hand on your head and you turned your head, seeing Kuroo's face close to yours. Your eyes widen, realizing that he knew all along! "You meanie!" You yelled, smacking his arm and Kuroo laughed, moving away and dodging your hits. You sighed, pausing the game and you felt your phone vibrate, you turned towards your phone to see a text from your mom. 

 "Do you have to go home?" Kenma asked, getting off his bed and you nodded your head.

 "I'll see you next time. Thanks for letting me come over," you said, getting off the chair and gathering all your things.

 You walked out the room, bidding Kenma's mom a goodbye and you walked out the house. You stared up at the night sky, letting out a big sigh and you heard the door open behind you.

  "I'm going with you."

 "Tetsu, you'll get home late if you do," you said, turning around to face and with your hands on your arms. "Besides, I'll be fine on my own." 

 "[Name], being alone on a train? I'm going with you whether you like it or not," Kuroo said, crossing his arms and scowling at you.  


 

 

* * *

  
_**I'm still learning to love** _

* * *

 

  
   
 Kuroo was right. The train is crowded with a bunch of people. Kuroo is leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets with you standing in front of him. He's looking off into the distance while you stared down at the ground. You're actually happy he joined you, the air around you two isn't awkward or uncomfortable, it's actually pleasant. 

 You gasped, feeling a hand graze against your butt and your eyes widen. Kuroo looked down at you, raising an eyebrow and he heard that gasp leave your lips. Was that an accident? Was someone trying to get their way through and accidentally hit your butt? Your thoughts were proven wrong when the hand placed itself on your bottom and grope your butt.

 Your eyes widen in fear, you didn't realize that you're gripping Kuroo's volleyball jacket in your hands with your head down. You bit down on your lip, making sure no noise leaves your throat and your grip tighten on Kuroo's jacket.

 Your eyes widen, feeling your back touch a wall with Kuroo towering over you. His glare intense, his hands on either side of your head and you stared up at him with wide eyes. Kuroo noticed you were in trouble? He saved you from the hands of some random person on the train. You felt your heart jump in your throat, a warm feeling spreading across your chest and body.

 Kuroo looked over his shoulder, his eyes landing on a middle age man that was right behind you and most likely the one touching you. Kuroo sent the man the most deadliest glare and the man looked away, disappearing into the crowd more.

 "Are you okay, [Name]?" Kuro asked, looking down at you and seeing tears in your eyes. You wrapped your arms around Kuroo's waist, burying your face in his chest and he let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around you. He held the back of your head, his other arm wrapped around your waist. "Why didn't you say anything?" 

 "I-I was shocked is all. That's never happened to me," you whispered, tears rolling down your cheeks. "At first, I thought it was an accident, but I guess not." 

 "I should have let you lean against the wall," Kuroo sighed, holding you tighter against him. You trembled in his arms, still scared from what happened and the other passengers didn't notice. "You're sage now, [Name]." 

 "I know, but what if you weren't here?" You asked, looking up at Kuroo and he smiled down at you, leaning down until his lips made contact with your forehead. 

 "Then I'll come save you. Like all those other times I did before, right?" Kuro asked, smiling down at you and a smile spread across your face.

 You and Kuroo got off the train, walking next to each other towards your house and you rubbed your arms for warmth. You're probably gonna have someone drive you to Tokyo instead of taking the train, but if you had someone with you then you'll take the train with them so you're not alone. You felt something be placed on your shoulders and you looked at your shoulders to see Kuroo's volleyball jacket on you. 

 "You're shivering," Kuroo stated, putting his hands in his sweatpants pockets.

 "What about you though? Aren't you cold?" You asked, turning your head towards him and he shook his head. "Thanks," you mumbled, putting on the jacket and your cheeks flushed. The jacket smells just like him and it's warm, too. The jacket sleeves reached past your fingertips and the jacket reaches to your middle thigh. "You're tall, Tetsu."

 "And you're short, [Name]-chan."

  You and Kuroo looked at each other, giving each other a small smile and both of you chuckled. You love moments like this with Kuroo, you'd say something about him and he'd return it with something about you. Somehow, you and Kuroo appeared in the front of your doorstep and you stood on your doorstep, facing Kuroo. You two stared at each other, smiles on your faces.

 "Do you want your jacket back?" You asked, going to take off the jacket, but Kuroo stopped you before you could take off the jacket. 

 "Just give it back to me when I see you next time," Kuroo said, smiling at you and you nodded your head.

 You messed with the sleeves, staring down at the ground to avoid Kuroo from seeing the blush on your cheeks. Kuroo felt his cheeks flush slightly, seeing your cute antics.

 "T-Thank you for joining me," you mumbled, looking to the side. 

 "[Name]."

 "Hmm?"

 "Can I kiss you?" 

 Your eyes widen, you looked up at Kuroo and he flashed you a smile. Kuroo wants to kiss you? You felt a sudden warmth spread across your body and you nodded your head, looking down. Kuroo stepped towards you, wrapping one arm around your waist and cupping your face with his other hand. You blushed heavily, seeing Kuroo lean down and you closed your eyes, perking your lips a little. Kuroo closed his eyes, leaning down until his lips met with yours. 

 You smiled against the kiss, bringing your arms up and placing your hands on Kuroo's shoulders. Kuroo rubbed your cheek with his thumb, rubbing small circles. Kuroo leaned back, leaning his forehead against yours and you kept your eyes close, panting a little. Kuroo stared at you lovingly, both his arms wrapped around you.

 "I always wanted to do that," Kuroo whispered, a smile on his face. You laughed a little, putting your hands on Kuroo's neck and you pecked his lips once again. 

 "I think you should stay, Kuroo. You'll be home late," you mumbled, smiling at him. 

 "I think you should stay, too!" 

 Your and Kuroo's eyes widen, hearing your mother's voice and you looked behind your shoulder, seeing your mom in the window. You groaned, putting your head on Kuroo's chest and Kuroo laughed, throwing his head back.

 "Thanks, [Mrs/Miss/Ms] [Her/Husband's Last Name]!" Kuroo yelled, nodding his head at your mother. "I'll take you up on that offer!"   


 

 

* * *

  _ **Just starting to crawl**_

* * *

 

  
  
  
   
 You yawned, sitting forward and rubbing your eyes, you glanced to your side, seeing Kuroo asleep on the floor with a pillow and blanket. That's right. Kuroo stayed over for the night, he wanted to sleep on the floor even though you offered your bed to him. You don't know why, but you let it go and slept on the bed. You felt something holding your hand, you glanced down to see Kuroo holding your hand and you smiled. 

 "Finally awake, eh?" 

 "Good morning," you whispered, smiling at Kuroo and he sat up.

 You blushed, seeing Kuroo stand up and reveal his toned stomach and back. You looked away, but you had to peak to see him put on his shirt and he turned around, a smirk on his face. 

 “Couldn't keep your eyes off me, huh, [Name]-chan?" Kuroo asked, smirking at you and you blushed, standing up from your bed. You heard someone ring the doorbell, you walked towards your bedroom door, but arms wrapped around you from behind. "Good morning kiss?"

 "Don't push your luck too much, Tetsu," you giggled, escaping his arms and opening the door to your bedroom doors, stepping out with Kuroo walking behind you.

 You walked towards the front door while Kuroo sat on the couch, both of you knowing that your mom works today and that's why she didn't answer the door.   
 Who could possibly knock on the door? It's almost 8 in the morning and it's very unusual for you to wake up this early. You answered the door, your eyes widening and you stepped back in shock.

 “W-What...?" You whispered, staring at the person with wide eyes. 

 "[Name]-chan, who's at the door?" Kuroo asked, standing up from the couch and walking towards you. Kuroo stood next to you, narrowing his eyes at the person who's standing on your doorstep. "What are  _you_  doing here?"

 "I came to talk to [Name]," the person said, narrowing his eyes at Kuroo.

 That person happens to be Oikawa Tooru. What does  _he_ want to talk to you about?

 

  



	4. Chapter Four

  
  
_**Say something, I'm giving up on you** _   
  


* * *

 

 

 

  
 You sat on your couch, Kuroo sitting next to you with his arms crossed and glaring at Oikawa who's on the couch diagonal from the middle couch. Oikawa narrowed his eyes at Kuroo, wondering why this bedhead captain is in your house while you're wearing his Nekoma volleyball jacket. You looked up at Oikawa, your legs crossed on the couch and your hands in your lap. 

 "What did you want to talk about, Oikawa?" You asked, catching Oikawa's attention. What did he want to tell you? That he cheated on you? That he has more things that are negative about you? 

 "Yeah Trashyawa, what do you want to talk about?" Kuroo growled, glaring at Oikawa and you elbowed Kuroo in his side, getting a grunt from him.

 You got Kuroo a glare, telling him to shut up and Kuroo crossed his arms, looking to the side and pouting.

 "I rather have us talk in private," Oikawa said, shooting a glare towards Kuroo and Kuroo stuck out his tongue at Oikawa. Oikawa wants to tell you something important?

 "Tetsu... Can you please?" You asked, turning your head towards Kuroo and he scowled, standing up and walking towards your room. Kuroo mumbled curses words and some nonsense as he stomped to your room. He slammed the door closed and you let out a small sigh. Kuroo can be so childish sometimes. "So, what did you want to tell me?" 

 Oikawa glanced down at his hands, staring at how his intertwined hands are joined and he let out a deep breath. Oikawa glanced up at you, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips in a small frown. You stood up from the middle couch, walking towards the couch Oikawa's sitting on and you sat next to him, placing your hands on his. 

 "Take your time, Tooru," you whispered.

 You didn't understand why you decided to be nice to him. You have the choice to scream at him. To curse at him. To slap across the face. To point out all the bad things he said to you. But you decide to be nice and show him your kindness after all the things he put you through. 

 "[Name]..." Oikawa whispered, his eyes widen as he stared at you. Tears rose to Oikawa's eyes, he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close, crying on your shoulder. "I'm so sorry, [Name]! I didn't mean to say all those things I said! I didn't want to end our relationship! You didn't do anything! It was me!" 

 Your eyes widen, hearing the words that left Oikawa's mouth and you wrapped your arms around him, rubbing his back. Oikawa gripped onto the jacket you're wearing, his tears soaking your shirt. You felt happy. Knowing that it wasn't you in the relationship. That it wasn't your fault, but Oikawa's. 

 "Do you want to start over, [Name]-chan?" Oikawa asked, looking up at you with tears in his eyes. He wants to start over? Nah. 

 "Nope. If you want to be in a relationship with me Tooru then you're gonna have to try harder," you said, flashing Oikawa a smile and his eyes widen, he was about to open his mouth, but you stopped him. "I still love you, there's also someone who I'm starting to like." 

 Oikawa's eyes widen in fear. He doesn't want to lose you, but if he does, he can't do anything. Unknown to you two, Kuroo escape your room and stood in the kitchen with widen eyes. He smirked to himself and he threw his fist in the air, feeling proud of himself. 

 "Well, I should start making breakfast. Do you want to stay?" You asked, standing up and Oikawa nodded his head. You walked around the couch, seeing Kuroo stand in the kitchen with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Didn't I tell you stay in the bedroom?" 

 “What's the point if you're not there?" Kuroo asked, shrugging his shoulders and Oikawa sat at the counter and sitting on the chair. 

 You rolled your eyes, opening the frig and staring inside. You didn't know there was a glaring contest between Kuroo and Oikawa while your back was turned to them. "How about waffles or pancakes with fruits?" You asked, turning around to see them both send you  _'sweet'_  smiles. 

 "That's good with me."

 "[Name]-chan's cooking!" 

 You nodded your head, taking out all the necessary things to cook waffles or pancakes. Oikawa pouted, seeing you wear Kuroo's volleyball jacket and wearing a white shirt with shorts. Oikawa envied Kuroo at the moment, wishing you were wearing Oikawa's jacket at the moment. An idea popped inside Oikawa's head and he smirked deviously.

 "Hey [Name]-chan, why didn't you leave a mark on me after I gave you one?" Oikawa asked, making a fake pout. 

 You blushed heavily, remembering that day Oikawa gave you a small redish purple mark on your neck. That's the closest thing that you've and Oikawa done. It's the only thing you'd do to each other and Oikawa respected that you didn't want to go any further. Kuroo raised an eyebrow, but his confuse expression turned into an heated glare as he sent it to Oikawa.

 "B-Because you left too many on m-me," you whispered, not wanting to face the two boys since they're both sitting at the counter.

 "But you enjoyed it, [Name]-chan!" Oikawa pouted more, his hands under his chin as he gazed at you. 

 "Tooru!" You yelled, turning around and throwing a wooden spoon at him. Oikawa let out a yelp, falling out his seat and the wooden spoon hit him directly on his forehead. You let out a frustrated sigh, fanning your face to calm down your flushed cheeks. 

 Kuroo and Oikawa glared at each other, giving each other the same silent message.

  _Game On._  
  
  
  


 

 

 

* * *

  
_**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you** _

* * *

 

 

 

  
  You stood inside the gym of Karasuno, waiting for the players to come out after getting dressed. You sat next to Ukai, messing with the  sleeves with Kuroo's Nekoma jacket that you've been wearing the whole day. Ukai chuckled, his arms crossed with a wide smile on his face. You turned your head, seeing the excited smile on his face and you raised an eyebrow. "Is something going on?" 

 "You'll see, [Last Name]. You'll be surprised," Ukai said, flashing you a smirk and you raised an eyebrow. "Oh! You should sign up for assistant coach."

 "What?" 

 "You should!" Hinata shouted, speeding towards you with a bright smile  ~~that's brighter than the sun~~. 

 "Okay. For the team," you sighed, a smile spreading across your face and you didn't know Sugawara and Daichi smiled at each other, flashing each other a thumbs up. 

 "Go do that now!" Ukai shouted, Hinata helping you off the bench and Ukai shoving a registration form.

 The whole team shoved you out the gym, Sugawara closing the gym doors in front of your face. You stared at the doors with wide eyes, holding the form in your hands and you shrugged your shoulders at their weird behavior.   
 You walked into the school building, knowing that Takeda Sensei is probably still in teacher room. You grabbed a pencil from your skirt pocket, putting the registration form on the wall and filling it out. After you finished filling out the form, you continued your way to the teacher's room. Why was the team acting like that? Are they that excited to have you as an assistant coach? You did advance a little from Oikawa's teaching of how to serve and set to someone. 

 You walked into the teacher room, seeing Takeda Sensei at his desk and you walked over to him, placing it down on his desk. 

 "Thanks, [Last Name]!" Takeda Sensei said, flashing you a smile and grabbed the form. You nodded your head, walking back towards the exit. 

 You opened the doors to the gym, your eyes widen and a smile spreading across your face. Now you know why the team kicked you out suddenly. They're going to have a practice match against Nekoma.

 “Kenma!" You screamed, catching everyone's attention and you ran towards the 2nd year setter. Kenma turned his head, getting squished into a hug by you. 

 "[Name]-chan?" Kenma asked, not hugging you back and you pulled away from him, flashing him a smile. 

 You let out a yelp, being lifted off the ground and you held your skirt down, making sure no one below you can seeing your [Fav. Color] underwear. You looked up, being met with green eyes and your eyes widen, seeing how tall this person is. 

 “Who are you? Why are you wearing one of our jackets? Do you go to our school?" The person asked, staring at you. 

 Your team deadpanned, seeing how far off the ground you are and they thought they would fear that this might happen to Hinata, but it's happening to you. Yaku glared at the person who's holding you by the jacket you're wearing. Yaku walked over to the person, kicking the person in their side and the person groaned.

 "Yaku-san..." 

 "Put her down, Lev!" Yaku yelled, glaring at Lev. 

 Kuroo walked over, accidentally catching a glimpse of your underwear and he blushed lightly to himself. Kuroo shook his head to not get his mind to wonder in that direction and he put his hands on your waist, pulling you away from Lev. Kuroo placed you on the ground, shooting a glare at Lev and Kuroo placed a hand on your head. "Don't I get a greeting too, [Name]-chan?" 

 You chuckled, rolling your eyes in a playful manner and you pecked his cheek, but Kuroo decided to be a little ballsy. Kuroo wrapped his arms around your waist, connecting his lips with yours and you hummed in shock, but melted into the kiss. Sugawara and Daichi high five each other while Asahi got a thumbs up for Nishnoya about the scene of you and Kuroo. 

 Kuroo pulled back, a smirk on his face and you smacked his chest, glaring at him playfully. Kuroo's actually glad that you didn't pull away from him nor get mad that he decided to do something so ballsy. 

 "Do you want your jacket back?" You asked, blushing a little and he shook his head.

 "Give it to me when we leave," Kuroo said, pecking your cheek and you nodded your head.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

* * *

  _ **Anywhere, I would've followed you**_

* * *

 

 

 

  
 Everyone gathered around, staring at Ukai and the coach of Nekoma. Kuroo's arm is wrapped around your shoulder and you still have his jacket on. Karasuno smirked deviously, knowing that setting a practice match with Nekoma was a good idea and even Daichi talked to Kuroo beforehand. So, Karasuno and Kuroo wanted to do this just try to get you to fall in love with Kuroo. Kageyama was actually proud with himself since he thought of it first because he really does hate Oikawa.

 "There's gonna be a training camp at Saitama. We won't be the only ones. Other teams will join us and I personally added Karasuno to the training camp," The coach of Nekoma said, his hands behind his back with a smile on his face. Is that why the team wanted you to be the assistant coach? "The other teams that will be joining us is Fukurodani, Shiratorizawa, Aoba Johsai, and Johzenji and more." 

 You'll be seeing Oikawa at the training camp. Well, now that you've cleared things up with him it wouldn't be that bad. But he might annoy you or give you too much attention. You let out a sigh, not only will you be seeing Oikawa, but the captain of each of those teams. You're a little bit wary of the captain from Johzenji, but you think you can deal with him. 

 "Well, we should get going back to Tokyo," the coach of Nekoma said, the Nekoma teammates letting out a yeah and it's Kuroo's turn to let out a sigh. "Let's get goin'!" The coach walking out the gym and the players followed after him. 

 You walked outside with Kuroo, his arm still over your shoulder and you notice the bus of Nekoma. You watched the players go in one by one until it was only Kuroo and Kenma, but also the coach as he talked to Ukai. You gave Kenma a hug, messing up his hair and Kenma handed you a new game. You let out a squeal, crushing Kenma in a death hug while Kenma patted your back. 

 You turned towards Kuroo, giving him a sad smile and Kuroo opened his arms for you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling his arms encase you and he held the back of your head. You felt Kuroo kiss your neck, causing you to shiver and he smirked against your neck. Kuroo moved back, smiling down at you and you took off his jacket, handing it to him.

 "You should take it since it's yours and besides I think your coach will get mad if you don't have it," you said, glancing to the side.

 "Thanks. I'll see you at the training camp," Kuroo said, flashing you a half smirk,, half smile. You nodded your head, looking down and Kuroo let out a chuckle. "Don't be sad, [Name]-chan. You'll see me soon." Kuroo placing a hand on your cheek and lifting your head. "So, don't miss me too much." You let out a laugh, shaking your head in a playful manner and Kuroo kissed your forehead. 

 "Let's go you flirty captain! You'll see your girlfriend soon!" Coach Nekoma yelled, catching yours and Kuroo's attention.

 You both looked at each other, you blushed heavily and Kuroo pecked your cheek, walking towards the bus.  

 "Nice underwear, [Name]-chan!" Kuroo yelled, flashing you a smirk and he turned his back on you. 

 "Tetsurou!!" You screamed, glaring at him with your cheeks flushed.

 You watched Kuroo and the coach get on the bus, Lev waving outside the window with a large smile on his face. "Bye pretty lady!!" Lev shouted, earning a smack on the back of the head from Kuroo and Yaku. You let out a giggle, returning Lev's wave and Ukai walked over to you, standing next to you.   
  
  


 

 

 

* * *

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you** _

* * *

 

 

  
 The two of you watched the bus leave, a smile on your face and Ukai patted your shoulder. He walked back towards the gym and you jogged up to catch up with him. "Coach, is that why you wanted me to be the assistant coach?" 

 "Yes, because you're really good at serving and receiving and besides, you could see your boyfriend," Ukai said, flashing you a smirk and you blushed.

 "We're not dating!" You shouted, standing in the gym and everyone stared at you.

 "Then what are you two, Senpai?" Hinata asked, bouncing over to you and staring up at you. 

 "Yes, I do like and love him, but I still love Tooru," you said, looking down and you felt someone place their hand on your shoulder.

 You looked up to see Sugawara, Daichi, and Asahi smiling at you and the hand on your shoulder belongs to Daichi. Yes, you love Tooru still, but you're also starting to fall for Kuroo. Why is life like this?

 "You'll know soon, [Name]," Daichi said, flashing you a large smile.

 "Your heart will tell you," Sugawara said, giving you one of his sweet smiles and you could have swore you saw his cowlick bounce.

 "Don't bother what others think about you. Don't worry about how long it'll take to find out, [Name]. As long as they wait until you give your answer," Asahi said, putting a hand on your head.

 "Since when did you three have relationship advice?" You asked, letting out a laugh and the other players laughed along with you.

 Those three wills always be with you no matter what. Having friends like them come in handy, especially when brightening up your spirits. 

 "Senpai, show us your serve again!" Hinata shouted, shining bright like the sun and you nodded your head. 

 Nishnoya stood on the other side of the court, wanting to receive your server and you walked to the other side of the court. Kageyama passed you the ball, you caught the volleyball in your hands and you let out a sigh. You threw the ball into the air, keeping your eyes on the ball as you ran and you jumped up, your hand making contact with the ball.

 The ball landed on the other side of the court with a loud bam, Nishnoya sliding against the ground to stop the ball, but was too slow. 

  "Whoa! That was amazing Senpai!" Kageyama shouted, sparkles in his eyes and you scratched your cheek in a nervous manner. 

"Practice with us, Senpai!" Hinata beamed, jumping around you with a bright smile on his face. 

 "Okay!" You said, nodding your head and everyone smiled.   
  
  


 


	5. Chapter Five

  _ **And I will swallow my pride**_

* * *

 

  
   
 You and the team enter the gym, hearing the volleyballs hit the ground and the squeaks of shoes. More than one volleyball court in the large gym and you looked around. Karasuno is the last team to show up since each school is already here. You and the team walked to the designated court that Karasuno will play on and you didn't notice the two parts of eyes following your figure. 

 "[Last Name], could you fill the water bottles?" Ukai asked, everyone tying their shoes and everything.

 You nodded your head, gathering the empty bottles in your arms and walking towards the doors. Kiyoko and Yachi are with the other managers, probably discussing things so of course Ukai would ask you. 

 You yelped, bumping into someone and falling down, the bottles scattering on the ground. You fell on your bum, you put a hand to your head and you looked up, seeing Lev stare at you with a smile on his face. You heard people yell out your name and walk towards you. You looked to your sides, seeing Kuroo, Oikawa, and Yaku, but Yaku is mostly scolding Lev. 

 "I'm sorry, pretty lady!" Lev yelled, grabbing your wrist and helping you stand up. Before Kuroo or even Oikawa could get to you, Lev held you on his arm and he grabbed the bottles that fell to the floor. You're basically sitting on Lev's arm, your legs dangling and your arms wrapped around his neck. "I'll help you fill the bottles!" 

 "Lev!" Kuroo and Yaku shouted, watching the half Russian boy run out the gym with you.

 Yaku gritted his teeth, going back to the courts while Oikawa and Kuroo stood still. How could Lev get to you before them? Maybe Lev wants you to himself? That thought angered Oikawa and Kuroo, both of them wanting to go after you, but their duties as captains are calling to them.

 "Lev-chan, you can put me down," you said, tapping his shoulder and he shook his head, a wide smile on his face.

 You wonder what possessed him to carry you like this. It is because you're body is small? Is it because you're a lot shorter than him?

 "I don't wanna you to get lost, pretty lady. Since you're so short, I might lose you," Lev said, flashing you a smile and you sulked, slouching your shoulders. Yep, it is because of your height. "Plus, there's a cat near by and I wanna [pet it](https://67.media.tumblr.com/cae6d7ebc2b80f64812d36cf282f227f/tumblr_mj9v5f6YZH1r4alnuo1_500.gif)."

 You had a feeling Lev liked cats. Only because almost everyone on the Nekoma team is in love with cats, especially Kuroo. You and Lev came back, Lev finally put you down and he carried the water bottles towards Karasuno team.

 "Thanks, Lev," you said, placing the water bottles on the bench and he rubbed the top of your head.

 You've notice that when someone is taller than you, they like to rub the top of your head or put their hand on top of your head. 

 "Bye pretty lady!" Lev shouted, waving at you and running towards the Nekoma team.

 You returned his smile, watching Lev catch up with his team and you watched Yaku kick Lev in his side and Yaku scolded Lev. You felt a tap on your shoulder, you turned your head to see Hinata and Nishinoya.

 "What's up, guys?" 

 "Thank you, Senpai!" Hinata shouted, bowing his head at you and you giggled, patting his shoulder. Hinata smiled brightly, bouncing away and going over to Kageyama. He's always so bright and happy. You might just start calling him sun. 

 "[Name], play a match! Please!" Nishinoya shouted, his shout being heard by Tanaka and Tanaka's eyes sparkled. The wing spiker ran towards you two, standing next to Nishinoya and holding his clasped hands together. "Please, Senpai!" 

 They want you to play in a practice match? What for? You're good a serving, setting, and receiving, but you can't spike the volleyball. Because Oikawa didn't teach you. If you need someone to teach you how to spike, you'll as the owl boy and probably Kuroo because he's good at blocking. You let out a sigh, shrugging your shoulders.

 “Sure." 

 The two boys cheered, running towards Daichi and informing him about you playing. Luckily, you brought some clothes and necessary things to play volleyball because you want to ask owl boy how to spike and all that. Daichi nodded his head in understanding and you walked towards the doors to get changed. 

 You walked into the building, not knowing you're being followed and you opened the classroom door, stepping inside. You walked towards your bag, opening it and taking out a white shirt with shorts. You stood up, taking off your shirt and putting it next to your bag. Who are you going to play against?

 You really hope it isn't Nekoma or Aoba. If you were to play against Nekoma, Kuroo would make comments and such. If you were to play against Aoba, you'd have to deal with Oikawa's comments about your sets and serves. 

 "[Name]-chan, you're being stalked!" The doors slammed open and you let out a scream, covering your chest so the intruder wouldn't see your chest.

 You glared at the person, seeing Oikawa stare at you with wide eyes. Oikawa's eyes traveled towards your shoulders and all the way down to the waistband of your skirt you're wearing. The only thing that came to Oikawa's mind is.  _Damn._

 "G-Get out!" You screamed, throwing the shirt in your hands at him. The shirt hit him directly in his face, but it didn't hurt him, of course. Oikawa became a stuttering mess, his eyes darting anywhere, but you and you notice a drop of red come down his nose. "Get out, Trashyawa!" 

 "Sorry!" Oikawa closed the door, walking backwards until his back touched the wall.

 His heart hammering in his chest and his eyes widen. The image of your upper half naked body is permanently burned in his mouth. Your collar bones. Your chest. Your stomach. Your curves. He. Can't. Get. It. Out. His. Mind. Oikawa stood up, wiping his nose with the back of his hand and he notice blood on it.

 "Shit!"   
  
  


* * *

_**You're the one that I love** _

* * *

  
  
  
  
 You stood on the court, standing in the back Daichi and Nishinoya while Hinata, Kageyama, and Tsukishima are in the front. You're extremely glad you brought an arm guard because you're playing against Ushijima and his spikes are brutal. You bent your knees, holding your arms out and Daichi and Nishinoya copied your actions. Only Nekoma and Aoba stopped practicing, wanting to see the outcome of this practice match. 

 Kuroo and Oikawa kept their eyes on you. Kuroo being happy that he sees you wear volleyball clothes, he could finally die happy. Oikawa admire your legs, how your formation is and he feels proud of himself. Seeing their future girlfriend so determine and prepared made them fall more in with you. Nekoma and Aoba stood with the other Karasuno members, the two captains standing next to each other. Kuroo's arms crossed and Oikawa's hands on his hips. Both the captains trying to push away those naughty thoughts of you.

 Sadly, Ushijima is serving the ball first and you brought up your guard more. Ushijima threw the ball in the air, and he jumped, doing a jump server. You kept your eyes on the ball, seeing the ball go towards your right and you reacted fast. You gritted your teeth, feeling the ball hit your arms.

 What happened next, no one saw coming.

 Once the ball hit your arms, the ball went upwards your face and hit you square in the face. You fell back, your limps spread out with your mouth open and the whole gym fell silent. No one could react to what happen. You received Ushijima's serve and got hit in the face with it. A girl with a small body received one of Ushijima's powerful serves? Impossible, but yet amazing. 

 "Whoa!" You yelled, leaning forward and sitting up. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, seeing only a red circle on your face. "That's literally a smack in the face." 

 "You okay?" Daichi asked, holding out his hand for you and you nodded your head, letting Daichi help you stand. 

 "Senpai!!" Hinata cried, jumping on you and wrapping his legs around your waist. "I thought you were dead!" Hinata crushed you into a hug and you patted his head. 

 "With you getting hurt, we get to serve," Kageyama said, ripping Hinata away from you and you nodded your head. Kageyama handed you the volleyball. 

 Oikawa's looking forward to seeing you serve. Especially since he's the one who taught you how to serve. He didn't know you'd react that fast to Ushijima's serve. Not even Oikawa can receive that serve. Oikawa has a feeling that Ushijima might tell you that you should have gone to Shiratorizawa. Oikawa smiled to himself, finding himself more in love with you.

 Kuroo wished he was playing along side with you. He knows that you've gotten better with playing volleyball, but he didn't know you could receive Ushijima's serve. Kuroo probably couldn't fully block Ushijima's serves without hurting a finger or his palm. Kuroo stared at you with a smirk on his face, feeling proud that you might be his girlfriend. 

 After the practice match, Shiratorizawa won, of course. It was 25-21, but it was a very close match and you were switched into the game and out. Tanaka loved hitting your sets, always feeling energetic after hitting one. Hinata said your sets are a lot like Kageyama's, but slightly better and that earned Hinata a smack from Kageyama. You've never exercise so much in your life, but playing a practice match was very fun.

 

 

* * *

**_And I'm saying goodbye_ **

* * *

  
  
   
 You screamed, feeling yourself be lifted off the ground and over someone's shoulder. You looked over your shoulder, seeing that familiar bedhead hair and you pounded on Kuroo's bare back. "Tetus! Put me down!" You whined, smacking his back, but it wasn't his back, but his butt. 

 "Oh! Getting feisty, huh, [Name]-chan?" Kuroo asked, smirking at you over his shoulder.

 The coaches from each school decided to let the players and managers to have fun so they decided to take everyone to the beach. You were hanging out with Akaashi, the two of you watching Bokuto swim around in the water while you two stayed at the shallow area, but Kuroo decided to take you away.

 "Akaashi!" You yelled, holding your hand out for the quiet, 2nd year, setter boy.

 Akaashi sighed, walking over to you and Kuroo, taking you away from Kuroo and Akaashi put you back down. Bokuto ran towards you three, his hair falling down in front of his face and he flashed you three a bright smile. 

 "Let's play chicken fight!" Bokuto suggested, getting a nod from you and Kuroo. "Me and Akaashi versus you and [Name]!" 

 "Bro, you're going down!" Kuroo yelled, grabbing your hand and all of you going to the deeper end until the water reached the guys's waist.

 Kuroo crouched down, holding his hands above his head and you got on his shoulders, steadying yourself with his hands. Kuroo put his hands on your thighs, also to help steady you while Bokuto got on Akaashi's shoulders. 

 "Prepare to lose, Kuroo, [Name]!" Bokuto yelled, smirking at you and holding his hands out. 

 "Mind if we join?"  

 You and Bokuto turned your heads, seeing Iwaizumi and Oikawa standing there. You both shook your heads, Oikawa got on Iwaizumi's shoulders and you just realized. You're surrounded by muscles. There's too much testosterone around you.

 "Chicken Fight!!" You and Bokuto yelled, catching people's attention as you tried to push Bokuto or Oikawa down and vise versa.

 Kuroo could probably die around now. Your thighs on either side of his head and he didn't think that this will happen soon. Kuroo's gonna have to thank his bro after this.

 Kuroo looked towards Oikawa, seeing Oikawa send glares to Kuroo and Kuroo smirked, sticking his tongue out at him. Kuroo had a dream about this, but just remove the guys, the water, and just add his bed to it and no clothes at all. Kuroo felt his cheeks flush, realizing that blood rush to a certain place. 

 "Nope!" Iwaizumi shouted, pushing Oikawa off his shoulders and Iwaizumi went back to the shore.

 Everyone watched him walk away then turned their heads to Oikawa, seeing a blush on his face. Unknown to everyone, Oikawa is in the same position as Kuroo right now and can't do nothing. 

 Bokuto pushed you off Kuroo's shoulders since you got distracted. You let out a scream as you fell back into water, being engulf. You gasped, standing up while Bokuto laughed his butt off. You glared at Bokuto, jumping up and pushing Bokuto off Akaashi's shoulders, but you didn't realize that you basically shoved your chest in Akaashi face while pushing Bokuto.  

 "That's what you get, Kou!" You yelled, stepping back and crossing your arms. Bokuto laughed, splashing you with the water and you growled, splashing him too. "Ugh, I'm going to go dry up." You let out a sigh, walking towards the sore and leaving the four males in the water.

 You sat on your beach towel, lying down on your back with your arm covering your eyes. You couldn't handle being around so many abs and muscles. Plus your hand brushed against Kuroo's crotch when you moved walked by him and at that moment you wish you could be in the ground. Kuroo definitely knows that your hand accidentally touched him, but you hope he won't tease you.

 You heard shuffling next to you and you removed your arm from your eyes, seeing Kuroo next to you. "Tetsu...?" You asked, scrunching your eyebrows.

 Kuroo wrapped his arms around you, pulling you to him until you laid on top of him. Oikawa growled, flopping next to you two and Oikawa glared at Kuroo. Oikawa and Kuroo wrapped their arms around you, glaring at each other. You know you're gonna have to give them your answer, but you don't want to stop having a friendship with the person you didn't choose.  
  


 


	6. Chapter Six

  
  
_**Say something, I'm giving up on you** _

* * *

   
  
  
 You finished putting away the courts, letting the rest of the managers a rest. You closed the closet door, letting out a sigh and you wiped your forehead. You turned around, seeing Kuroo stand there with his usual black shirt with his red Nekoma sweat pants on. "Hey Tetsu, I thought you were practicing with Kou and the others.

 "They're in the smaller gym practicing, but I wanted to chat with you, [Name]-chan," Kuroo said, walking towards you and placing his hands on your waist, pulling him towards you. He always wants to talk to you, not that you mind or anything. "I heard that Trashykawa left a mark on you?" You blushed, felling Kuroo's hands tighten on your hips. "Will you let me leave one or two?"   
 

You nodded your head, a heavy blush on your cheeks. You felt your back touch the wall, feeling Kuroo's breath on your neck and you shivered. Kuroo's lips placed butterfly kisses on your neck until your breath hitched and he connected his lips to that exact place. You gripped Kuroo's shoulders, letting out shaky breaths which Kuroo found himself smirking against your neck. 

 Kuroo didn't think you'd let him leave a mark. He knows that you like him and even Oikawa, but Kuroo doesn't want to lose without going down without a fight. Kuroo wouldn't be upset if you were to choose Oikawa over than him, but he wouldn't have things be weird between you two. If you were to be back with Oikawa, he'll do what he usually does and just be a new friend. Kuroo's hands unconsciously moved up to your waist, rubbing circles. 

 You let out a noise, surprising yourself and Kuroo. He bit the spot he's been focusing on. Kuroo pulled back, seeing how flushed you look and he smiled, tousling your hair. "I think that's good today," Kuroo said, you nodded your head and fixed Kuroo's hair because you messed with it. "Want to watch us practice?"  

 "Yeah! I'll might join you guys," you said, walking towards the exit. You two walked together, joking around as you two walked towards the small gym Kuroo practices in with others. Unknown to you two, Oikawa was in the shadows and watched the whole thing between you and Kuroo. 

 Oikawa stepped into the light, his eyebrows knitted together and his teeth clenched. How dare that Scheming Captain give you a love bite! Oikawa has to admit that Kuroo was being ballsy, but that action angered Oikawa. Especially that Kuroo got a moan from you. Oikawa doesn't know what to do, especially if that bedhead captain is near you most of the time. Oikawa wants to be near you too, but the only possible way is if you two can step outside and admire the night sky. A sudden idea popped inside Oikawa's head and he took off running to the last place he saw you.  
  
  
 You stood inside the small gym, watching Bokuto, Akaashi, and Hinata play against Kuroo, Lev, and Tsukishima. You heard someone yell your name, you looked over your shoulder to see Oikawa running towards you and moving his arms around. You stepped out the gym, walking towards him and Oikawa stopped in front of you, putting his hands on his knees and panting. "What's up?"

 "I-I want to sh-show you something," Oikawa said, regaining his breath. You nodded your head, Oikawa grabbed your hand and walked away. Oikawa's hand is a lot warmer than you thought, considering your hands are freezing cold. Oikawa held up your hands in his, bringing them close to his mouth and heating them up. "Where's your jacket? It's cold."

 "I left it in the room. I didn't think it'll get cold tonight," you mumbled, a blush on your cheeks. Oikawa let go of your hands, taking off his Aobo Johsai jacket and put on your shoulders. You blushed heavier. You should have gotten used to Oikawa giving you his jacket before. The jacket smells like him, it's extremely warm too. "Thank you."

 "Anything for my [Name]-chan!" Oikawa said, draping his arm over your shoulders. You're not sure if that he did that because it's just what he does. Or he wanted to be near you. You and Oikawa walked up a small hill, Oikawa staring up at the night sky. A smile spread across your face, staring up at the beautiful, twinkling stars and the bright, full moon. "This is what I wanted to show you, [Name]-chan."

 "It's beautiful, Tooru," you whispered, stepping forward and you foot slipped. You let out a small scream, feeling arms wrap around you to stop you from sliding down the hill, but you pulled down the person with you. You and Oikawa stopped rolling, you groaned and lifted your torso up and finding yourself on top of Oikawa, your faces really close. You felt Oikawa's arms tighten around your waist, holding you closer to him. 

 Your eyes darted between Oikawa's dark, chocolate brown eyes and his eyes widen at how close you two are. Oikawa's hands traveled from your waist up to your cheek, rubbing your cheek with his thumb. Oikawa flashed you a sweet smile, leaning his forehead against yours and he closed his eyes.   
  
 "I miss this, [Name]," Oikawa whispered, opening his eyes and letting out a small laugh. "The reason I ended our relationship wasn't because of me. I felt that I wasn't good enough for you. I thought if I trained harder in volleyball, I could been better and you have a boyfriend you should be proud of." 

 Your eyes widen. Oikawa sat up, your legs on either side of his thighs and his legs spread out. You wrapped your arms around his neck, playing with his hair in the back.

 "Tooru, I was proud of you. Everything you did. It didn't matter to me that I was dating the Grand King," you said, leaning your forehead against his and you placed your hand above his heart. "All I care about is what's in here."

 "[Name]-chan!" Oikawa shouted, connecting his lips with yours and the sudden force made you fall back, your back touching the grass while Oikawa's on top of you. Oikawa held the back of your head and his other arm wrapped around you. Oikawa's glad that you accepted his answer. He probably was too hard on himself. 

 "Gah! Shittykawa, what the hell are you doing?!" 

 You and Oikawa parted, turning your heads to the noise and you notice Iwaizumi standing at the top with his arms crossed. "I came looking everywhere for you and this is what you're doing! Do that when you're in closed doors!" You and Oikawa raised an eyebrow, but the confusion turned into shock as you both realize you're in an intimate position. 

 "Sorry, Iwa-chan!"   
  
  
  


* * *

_**And I'm sorry I couldn't get to you** _

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
 You let out a loud sigh, getting in a hot springs bath by yourself. The coaches decided to visit the hot springs, but they parted the players into their own hot springs, the captains in their own hot springs, and the managers in their own hot springs. You haven't been to a hot springs in forever almost. You heard voices coming by and your heart dropped. Knowing who's those voices belong to. You weren't paying attention and now you just realized that you're in the captains' hot springs.  
  


You crouched walked in the water, going to hide behind a rock, but you were caught before you could hide.

 "[Name], what are you doing in here?"

 You heard Daichi ask. You turned around to see Daichi, Kuroo, Oikawa, Ushijima, Terushima, and Bokuto. 

 "Trying to get a little peek of the captains, huh?" Kuroo asked, crossing his arms and you looked away, not wanting to stare at their abs since they have a towel around their waist. You hid behind a rock, looking to the side and all the captains got inside the water. 

 "I'll save you from these animals, [Name]-chan!" Oikawa shouted, going to run over to you, but you held up a hand. "[Name]-chan?"

 "Um, I didn't think anyone else would come in and I, uh, left my towel," you mumbled, blushing heavily and you could have swore you saw the captains' souls leave their eyes. You decided to have the water under your neck, you went around the rock and all the captains looked away to give you privacy. "You don't have to ignore me since I'm naked. All of you are naked as well, but you have towels."

 "We don't want to be rude," Ushijima said, looking down at the water and you nodded your head in understanding. 

 "Well, ignoring me is rude also," you laugh, sitting across from them and they nodded their heads. Daichi stood up, walking towards the showers. You hugged your knees to your chest, resting your chin on your knees and the guys let out a sigh. Terushima stood up, going towards the showers and Kuroo moved over to you, a smirk on his face. 

 "Just like when we were younger, huh, [Name]-chan?" Kuroo asked, spreading out his arms.

 You remembered that. Sometimes when you were over at Kuroo's house, you'd take a bath with him, but he was so excited and he splashed you with water all the time. Once you got to the age where your body was developing, you'd stop bathing with him and you didn't understand until your mother explained the birds and the bees to you. 

 "But that was when we were kids, Tetsu!" You whined, smacking his chest with your hand. 

 "But we bathed when it was our anniversary!" Oikawa said, appearing next to you and he sent a glare towards Kuroo.

 That's true. On your anniversary, you and Oikawa took a bath after you two had dinner and you two didn't have intercourse at all, but hugs and stuff. Oikawa had to hold him self back so much that day. 

 "But we didn't do anything!" You said, pulling Oikawa's ear and getting a painful yelp from him. 

 Ushijima stood up, walking towards the exit. Daichi finished washing up, walking towards the exit and talking with Terushima. You just realized that you’re by yourself. With Kuroo and Oikawa. Two males that are interested in you. So many things can happen. Plus you do want one of your fantasy to do come true. 

 But it didn't. Instead, it was a competition between Kuroo and Oikawa at who can wash your hair better. Give you the best massage on your back. Who can give you a good washing. The whole time, Oikawa and Kuroo glared at each other. But in the end, you decided to wash both of their hairs, enjoying how soft their hair is in your hands. Oikawa always enjoyed your hand through his hair, playing with it and even Kuroo was in absolute bliss when you ran your hands through his hair. 

 The whole time, Bokuto laughed his butt off since he's the only captain that decided to stay and root, more like hoot, for his bro to win.  
  
  
  


* * *

**_And anywhere, I would have follow you_ **

* * *

  
  
  
  
 You sat next to Kenma, both of you two on your phones and playing different games. You're sitting with the guys mostly since it's more fun and Oikawa's trying to get your attention. Kuroo's sitting between you and Kenma, you and Kenma leaning against Kuroo while Oikawa sat on your other side. You're playing The Walking Dead, playing as Lee and trying to get through the horde of zombies with Clementine with Lee. 

 "[Name]-chan! What game are you playing?" Oikawa asked, looking over your shoulder.

 "The Walking Dead, season 1," you said, watching the screen turn black after Lee passed out.

 Kenma introduced you to this game after he finished it and he let you play it since he's playing the second season right now. Oikawa and Kuroo watched you play, Oikawa having a conversation with Iwaizumi. 

 After a couple of minutes, you finished the game with tears rolling down your cheeks. Kuroo rubbed your back, knowing how you get attached to the characters and Oikawa rubbed your head. You let out a loud sob, catching the males' attention in the room and Kuroo and Oikawa hugged you. Kenma took the phone from your hands, doing something to your phone and he handed you back your phone.

 "This is Until Dawn," Kenma said, going back to his spot. 

 "Are you sure it's fine to give her another game?" Oikawa asked, raising an eyebrow.

 You instantly stopped crying, going through the intro of Until Dawn and Oikawa deadpanned at how you stopped crying when you got a new game. He notice the way your eyes twinkled at the new game in your hands. Oikawa glanced at Kenma then at Kuroo then back at Kenma. 

 "That's the only way she'll stop crying over a game character," Kenma said, having his attention on his game. "She gets like that then just find a game and she'll stop crying." 

 Oikawa always has to remind himself that you grew up with these two and they know you like an open book. Oikawa is still getting to know you, but he finding more about you is always fun to him. Kuroo knows about you too, but he's still learning more about you. Both of them want to see a side of you that the other hasn't seen yet, but they'll have to wait until you tell them your confession to one of them.  
  


 

 

* * *

  
  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you** _   
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  You gave a hug to Kenma, rubbing his back while Kuroo, Oikawa, and surprisingly Iwaizumi waited for their turns for a hug from you. It's the time for all the schools to go back and get ready for the real matches. You parted from the hug, pretending that you were gonna hug Oikawa, but in the last second you hugged Iwaizumi and getting a whine from Oikawa.

 "See you again soon," you whispered, feeling Iwaizumi hug you back.  
 

"Yeah. We won't be holding back," Iwaizumi said, flashing you a smirk and you giggled, parting from the hug.

 You opened your arms for Oikawa, getting crushed into his hug and he lifted you off the ground. Oikawa took in your smell, loving how your hair smells like [Fav. Scent] and he pecked your cheek as you two parted. Oikawa tousled your hair, giving you a wide, genuine smile. "See you later, [Name]."

 You nodded your head. You turned to Kuroo, seeing him have his arms open and you wrapped your arms around his neck, going on your tippy-toes. Kuroo wrapped his arms around you, giving you a squeeze. He missed you living in Tokyo. He actually thought you, him, and Kenma were gonna go to Nekoma all together, but you moved away. He wish he could hold you for all eternity. "You better visit."

 "Of course. I can't ignore two of my favorite people," you said, using his words and Kuroo laughed, throwing his head back. "You visit me more than I visit you."

 "Because I wanna see you," Kuroo said, giving you a smile and you heard Daichi call out your name. Kuroo gave you peck on the forehead, you gave him a squeeze then you ran towards the Karasuno's bus. Kuroo watched you disappeared into the bus, watching you sit next to Asahi while Sugawara and Daichi are in front seat and Nishinoya and Tanaka sat behind you and Asahi.  
 

You looked out the window, seeing Oikawa and Kuroo stand there with smiles on their faces. You gave them a small wave and they returned your wave. The bus started and drove away, Oikawa and Kuroo getting farther and farther away from your vision. You let out a sigh. You had fun during this training camp, practicing with Karasuno and watching the practice match. 

 You leaned your head against the window. Kuroo and Oikawa, both of them are perfect. You still can't decide and you don't wanna keep leading them on. If you were to pick one of them, you still wanna be friends with the other and you don't want things to be weird around them. Oikawa told you the truth of why he broke up with you. Kuroo's been with you since Oikawa broke up with you and even before that. Both of them deeply care about you and you care about them. Both of them will be busy because the interhigh matches are coming up. You'll tell them when you feel it's right.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic and the song is ‘Say Something’ if you haven’t noticed  
> This is a Oikawa x reader x Kuroo because I couldn’t decide if I should only have it be Oikawa only or have Kuroo save the [name]’s day


End file.
